


Those Who Have Seen Too Much

by MagiArtist (Psyga315)



Category: Super Smash Brothers, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Mention of Character Death, Originally Posted on deviantART, POV Second Person, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reader-Insert, Smash is basically War, War Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5853406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/MagiArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are the Villager, just coming back from the Smash Tour. However, while you were unscathed, it becomes clear to your assistant that the scars you had are mental.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Who Have Seen Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> That cartoon by Hotdiggetydemon sort of got me having this idea. The title comes from a commercial regarding dog therapy being used on soldiers suffering from war trauma.

You hid under your desk as the small little brown mouse scampered about on the floor. You whimpered as you tucked your limbs close to your body. Any moment, the mouse will try to zap you. You know this. The mouse stopped. It looked around.  
  
It made eye contact with you. It now scurried towards you. You closed your eyes and winced. The only thing that stopped you from totally freaking were a pair of familiar bells.  
  
"Shh... Hey, [y/n], are you okay?" You opened your eyes, but you instead saw a beagle giving you the most sadistic grin while he snickers at you. You tried to push the dog away, but as the dog grabbed your hands, the image suddenly faded and the sight of your faithful secretary calmed you, though your body still had trembles here and there. She frowned. "... Do you want coffee?" She asked. You shook your head as you held her hands. You didn't need to speak to tell her what you need.  
  
"Alright. I'll stay." She gave you a smile, though shortly after that, she gave a sigh. "[y/n], this is becoming a problem. Everyone was happy when they saw you return from the Smash tournament unscathed, but it's pretty obvious that the scars you have are mental. Just the other day, you tried to attack Roald during the 'Build-A-Shed' contest." You remembered that day differently. Roald was larger, tougher, and the hammer he carried was just as large. "And then there was that poor plumber..." Isabelle whimpered and scooted a little closer to you.  
  
"Why didn't you say anything? I could have helped you." She said. You just sat there as Isabelle nuzzled her head against your neck. "Come on, you know I don't like to confront people... Please... just talk to me. Help me understand what you went through." She said. You simply sat there and shed a tear.  
  
"Corrin..." You said.  
  
"Who?" She asked.  
  
"He was... He was my partner during the tournament. He didn't want to confront people too... He was forced to pick between two different families... He loved both of them too much... he chose to fight, hoping it would help bring the two families together. He... He was a good friend. Then..." You bit your lip as you remembered the witch who shot him between the eyes with one of her pistols. "He... He didn't make it."  
  
"Didn't... make it? You mean he died?" Isabelle asked.  
  
"Yeah. Or rather... he turned into a trophy... To be honest, that's probably a _worse_ fate." You said.  
  
"... [y/n]... If I had known that this Smash thing would be dangerous, I would have never let you go." You could see Isabelle pout. "I don't know this Corrin, but I doubt he'd want you to wallow in misery. I'm not saying go open a shrimp restaurant named after him, but you have to learn to get past this." She tried to get closer, but she tripped and fell on top of you. "Omph... A-ah! I'm sorry... I-"  
  
You didn't care.  
  
When she fell on you, every image from the battle played out. The fire-breathing dragons, the masked knight attacking from the shadows, people who could punch holes through walls, the pink blob that can eat you if you're not careful... All of that, coupled with the image of Corrin being killed, reeled in your head like a movie. Except for Isabelle. She was the only thing you could see as the images blurred out.  
  
You wanted to make sure those images never come back.  
  
You cling onto Isabelle and cried. It took Isabelle a few moments to realize what you needed and she held you back with her soft little paws.  
  
"It's okay... Just lie down... It's over now... I'm here for you." She nuzzled you some more. Soon, you saw the mouse again... but instead of seeing yellow fur, you just saw normal brown fur. You rested your head against Isabelle's shoulder and slept in her arms.  
  
You can finally rest.


End file.
